News
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: Bella has important news to tell Edward, but she thinks he won't want it. Everyone knows but him and he's getting frustrated. Why is Emmett doing the happy dance? ONE-SHOT


**AN-Hey, guys! I have another ONE-SHOT! Yay! I wrote this during school in about 2 or 3 days. **

**Read! Tell me if it's good! ALL HUMAN!!  
**

**Please?**

**By the way this was edited by one of my new Betas-****Phelpstwinsandelftwins**

**Thank you!**

"Edward," I said, nervously, from where I was sitting on the couch, he looked up from his laptop and smiled. "I have something to tell you."

His smile faded, due to, I guess, my uneven voice. "What's wrong?"

I looked down, and felt my eyes sting. Ugh, no, I can't cry now! I felt my chin being tilted up. I looked into Edward's green, concerned eyes. "I don't want to you to be mad! What if you leave?" I said in a small voice, had he not been right there in front of me, he wouldn't have heard.

"No," he said firmly, making me look into his brilliant emerald eyes. My eyes started to water. "I will. Never. Ever. Leave you. Ever. Do you understand, love? No matter what you have to tell me, I will always be by your side. Always; for as long as I live."

I sniffed. "But what if you don't want what I have to tell you?"

He stared at me. "Bella, please, tell me," he begged.

I took deep, shuddering breath. "I'm-

Alice burst in and rushed over to me. She hugged me tightly and Jasper sat at my other side. Well, I guess she told him. You see when I found out; Alice was the first person I called, naturally.

She looked over at Edward, who looked very concerned and a little anxious to my tear-filled eyes. "You haven't told him?" she asked softly.

"She was about to, before you barged in," Edward said. He didn't sound mad, but anxious; on edge.

"Dude," Jasper said, we all looked at him. He looked at Edward like he was the stupidest person in the world. Well, it was kinda obvious. "C'mon, it's kinda obvious! Just. Think."

Edward looked at him confused. Jasper sighed and turned to me asking the silent question. I nodded, Edward looked at me then, Jasper groaned and threw his arms up. "For the love of God Edward, she's-"

Loud knocking interrupted what he was saying. Edward moaned and fell back off his knees onto his back on the carpeted floor, running his hands through his hair and rubbing his face.

"Come in!" I called to the door. I looked at everybody, Alice looked sheepish, Jasper was looking at Edward with an expression that clearly said what he was thinking, and Edward looked anxious and confused, with a bit of anger.

Rosalie hurried in and rushed over to us. How she can run in heels, is a mystery to me….

"Alice what is so important?" Rose asked, talking rapidly. Alice looked at me as Emmett walked in. He looked from Rose who was looking at Alice with a wild face, to Alice, who was looking at me, to me, to Jasper who was looking at Edward and finally to my husband lying on the ground, pinching his nose. Then Emmett shrugged and went to my kitchen to eat my food.

Wow.

Rosalie looked at me and my red eyes and where my hand was resting, then at Alice who nodded.

"No way!" she squealed, launching herself at me. "This is awesome! But why aren't you celebrating?" she asked, confused. She looked down and saw Edward with his eyes closed and nose pinched. She turned to us. "He doesn't know does he?"

We all shook our head and Rosalie sat on the floor beside Edward. He opened his eyes and you could tell he was frustrated and a little out of it.

"Edward, do you really not know?" she asked slowly, exasperatedly. He shook his head dropping his arms to the floor. "It's so obvious, though."

"Exactly!" Jasper yelled, throwing his hands up once again.

"Just tell me! I don't know!" Edward shouted sitting up. He crawled over to me and put his large hands on my thighs, leaning up to look me straight in the eye, his nose touching mine. "What. Is. It?"

I sniffed and felt the tears leak over my eyes. Edward's emerald green eyes immediately softened and he enveloped me in his strong, long arms. "Love, please, tell me, so I can help you."

"There's nothing you could do now," I said. "Just accepting what happened."

"I understand that!" he yelled. I flinched and cried harder, covering my face with my hands and sobbing harshly.

"Don't yell you dumbass! Look what you did!" Rosalie hissed, not loudly (to prove her point) but angrily.

His arms left me but were quickly replaced by two more muscular, pretty familiar, and very comforting arms. "Idiot," Jasper grumbled, pushing my head gently to his chest and his other arm around my back; holding me securely while my cries continued though calmed.

One of my hands still covered my face and the other went to its new found place, rubbing softly.

I heard a gasp and my head snapped up to look at Emmett standing in the kitchen doorway staring at my hand. He grinned. "Nuh-uh!"

I smiled softly and nodded. He started jumping up and down, squealing like a little girl. "Bella's pregnant, Bella's pregnant, Bella's preg-" he started chanting.

"What?" Edward yelled, wide eyed.

Emmett continued dancing and jumping as he answered. "Pregnant. Preggo."

"Having a baby," Alice pitched in.

"Knocked up," Jasper said, smiling down at me, letting me know he was just being an ass on purpose. Alice, however, smacked him.

"Expecting," Rosalie chimed in, looking at Edward.

"Enceinte."

"Doubled."

"You're gonna be a daddy!"

"Another mouth to feed, dude."

"Has an offspring!"

"She's fertilized!" Emmett said, continuing with his happy dance. Edward looked over at him, to Rose who was smiling, and nodding, Alice was bouncing on the couch, making me a feel a bit nauseous. Jasper had his hand over his face again. Edward turned to me and I bit my lip.

"Is it true?" he whispered. I nodded, slowly. "I'm gonna be a dad?" I nodded, again as I heard a faint murmur. "Wasn't that what I said? I don't know how to be clearer."

"I'm gonna be a dad!" he shouted, running to me and scooping me in his strong long arms. He kissed my mouth, hard, before he pulled away. "Why were you scared of telling me, love?"

"I don't know. I guess I was afraid you weren't ready or didn't want a baby yet," I said, looking into his eyes, blushing.

He grinned. "Well, now you know that-"

"I'm gonna be an uncle, I'm gonna be an uncle," Emmett sang, repeating his little dance. He fisted his big hands and moved them in a circle. "Uh huh, uh huh uh huh. Oh yeah, oh yeah!" He did the step-step thing.

He is so weird.

Then Rose and Alice jumped off the couch. And did the same thing. "Uh huh, oh yeah, we gonna be aunties! Uh huh, uh huh. Awesome, awesome." Then they started squealing and jumping up and down.

Edward started jumping, too. "I'm gonna be a daddy, oh yeah, oh huh. It's my birthday." And also did the first thing.

I started squealing, madly.

Jasper just looked at us all. Then he shook his head. "You guys are all on crack."

I stopped. "But that's not healthy for me." I looked at them all dancing. "Maybe they are though."

Jasper shook his head again. "Whatever you've been feeding them, please to feed it to the kid."

Naturally, I thumped him over the head.

"OW!"

Blame the hormones.

**AN-So what do you think? As I said I wrote this during school, in only a few days. And I had forgotten to write it, but here it is. Tell me what you think yea? I've been coming up with a bunch of new one-shots. Hope you guys like them!**

**PEACE Delilah**


End file.
